Feathers
by tiramichoux
Summary: Lyra was kidnapped when she was young by Team Rocket. After years of training she's been assigned her first mission:to steal the Pokémon from Prof. Elm. It is ruined when Ethan is given one. Silver comes along and steals the other one. EthanxLyraxSilver
1. Lies From The Soul

Summary: Lyra was kidnapped when she was young by the ruthless Team Rocket. After years of training she's been assigned her first mission, to steal the Pokémon from Prof. Elm. It is interrupted when she finds Silver also trying to steal a Pokémon. Then there is Ethan, her childhood friend who she forgot over the years. All she wanted to do was to finish her mission, not be forced to follow the two boys.

* * *

><p>Feathers<p>

Chapter 1

Lies From The Soul

"_Lyra, let's play hide-and-seek," a 5 year old boy named Ethan shouted to his best friend Lyra. She skipped towards him with her chestnut brown pigtails jumping behind her. _

"_Ready?" Lyra asked with a smile._

"_Ready,"_

"_One two three…." They said in unison._

"_Not it!" Ethan shouted_

"_Not me!" Lyra giggled._

_Ethan began to smile as he pointed at Lyra. "It's 'not it' not 'not me'! You're it!" Ethan pointed out as he began to run away in search of a hiding spot. Lyra pouted and didn't say anything. She made her way to a tree and covered her eyes._

"_Fifty…fortynine…fortyeight…" she began counting the numbers. _

_In the middle of this, there were two Team Rocket grunts planning their evil plan._

"_Why does Petrel want us to invade New Bark Town?" The first grunt muttered as they hid under a bush._

"_He wants us to steal the three Pokémon that Prof. Elm is going to hand out to the kids when they get older," The second grunt answered. Together they watched the two young children play their game. _

"_Why do we have to do it now? He's not even handing them out yet!"_

_The second grunt smacked the other grunt's head. "Sh! We have to be quiet. We can't be spotted, dummy! Besides, he said 'Better now than ever'" _

"_Why are we waiting here?" the first grunt questioned._

"_We can't let the kids see us. They'll scream like a siren and we'll get caught," he explained._

"_So we just have to wait here until they leave?"_

_The second grunt nodded._

"_Three…two…one!" Lyra said as she uncovered her eyes. "Come out wherever you are!" She began to search around the area. Ethan smiled as he watched her from his hiding spot, which was behind a tree. She made her way towards two bushes, which were rustling. She smirked._

"_Found you, Ethan!" Lyra said aloud. She blinked her large hazel eyes as she saw two men dressed in white clothes with a large red R printed on the shirt. The two grunts looked at Lyra in shock. "Hello misters! I'm Lyra and you are?" she introduced herself. _

"_We're the amazingly evil Team Rocket!" the first grunt revealed. The second grunt jumped and grabbed the collar of the first grunt's shirt. "You idiot! Now she knows who we are!"_

"_Team Rocket? I thought they died down a long time ago, at least that's what grandpa told me." Ethan thought out loud to himself softly._

_Lyra suddenly screamed. "T-Team Rocket?" she stumbled as she stepped back. I remember the stories mommy told me before, they're supposed to be first class villains, she thought frantically to herself. Lyra began to run away as fast as she could. _

"_She's running away! Now we're definitely going to be caught!" the second grunt shouted. The two grunts quickly jumped from their hiding spot and began to chase her. The first grunt managed to scoop Lyra up. His gloved hand clamped her mouth shut. She began to thrash in his grip and tried to scream through the glove._

"_What do we do with her?"_

"_We can't let her go, she'll tell everyone about us and our plan will be ruined!"_

"_Let's just bring her to HQ,"_

"_Do you think Petrel would like that?" _

"_Who cares? He'd rather have us bring a little girl instead of having our plan revealed!"_

"_Right, let's abort this mission and go back."_

_The two grunts stealthily ran away and made their way to the secret Team Rocket Head Quarters. _

_Ethan was standing, frozen and shocked by what he just saw. He wanted to chase after Lyra but was scared. After they were gone he managed to move but it was too late. They were long gone with Lyra._

* * *

><p><em>When the grunts reached the base, Petrel was waiting impatiently for them at the entrance.<em>

"_You came quite quickly, I'm expecting a good report, but since it's you grunts, I'm obviously going to be disappointed." Petrel said arrogantly._

_The grunts' sweat began to drip, in fear that they might be in trouble, again. _

"_Well?" he said impatiently. "Where are the Pokémon?" _

"_Well…instead we have…." The first grunt whispered as he then showed Petrel the little girl, who had fallen asleep on the first grunt's shoulder from the shock. _

"_A child?" Petrel asked with his volume high._

_The grunts covered their ears but the first grunt would have to endure the lecture from Petrel because moving his hands would make Lyra cry. It took them forever for her to stop crying and shrieking. _

"_This is great. Even better than having the Pokémon." Petrel praised the dumbstruck grunts. _

"_What?"_

"_She can be used a spy. Who in their right mind would suspect a young girl as a member of the Team Rocket?" Petrel explained._

"_Y-yes! That was our plan from the start! Haha…" the second grunt said awkwardly, grateful he dodged a bullet._

"_When she becomes the right age to become an official trainer, we'll bring her to Prof. Elm and make her steal all the Pokémon. Its flawless!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_We must begin her training!"_

"_Now?" The first grunt asked in confusion._

"_Yes. We must start now so she forgets her memories of New Bark Town. It'll be troublesome if she remembers because she will be reluctant to work for us," Petrel said sternly. It seemed as if he had this already planned out. _

"_You two grunts, what are your names?" Petrel demanded._

_They both jumped in shock. Petrel usual paid no attention to the grunts and labeled them as grunts. This means their 'rank' in his world has gone up._

"_Thomas," said the first grunt._

"_George," said the second grunt._

"_Thomas, George, you two will be in charge of teaching…what is her name?" Petrel asked them._

_Then Thomas and George began to think. "I think her name was Lyra."_

"_Again, you two will be in charge to teaching Lyra the way of being a member of the fearless Team Rocket."_

"_Y-Yes!"_

_The two walked away into a separate room and set Lyra down. They had to be prepared for her screaming and whining. But to their surprise they didn't receive any of that from her._

"_Who are you?" Lyra yawned as she awoke. "I'm Lyra."_

_The two grunts were absolutely shocked. Did she completely forget her memory of New Bark Town or was it all an act? There aren't little girls that smart. _

"_Where am I?" Lyra pondered. _

"_You are at Team Rocket's Head Quarters and we are your older brothers, Thomas and George," Thomas lied. _

"_Hello Thomas and George!" Lyra smiled._

"_We're going to teach you the ABC's." George said._

"_A is for awesome…"_

* * *

><p>In The Present Time….<p>

"Lyra, are you ready for this?" Petrel asked Lyra who was clothed in a black Team Rocket suit.

She nodded as she saluted him. "Yes,"

"Now repeat what your mission is,"

"To steal the Pokémon Prof. Elm is handing out today at noon,"

Petrel smiled and patted the balloon black hat on her head. It had a large red R and a red ribbon. "Good luck on your first mission."

She nodded as she ran out base. She stealthily hid behind the trunk of a tree and quickly changed. She had to look like she was a child who wanted to become a Pokémon trainer. She switched her black outfit to a blue overall and a white bubble hat with a red ribbon on the side.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>"Ethan, you better hurry up or else Prof. Elm will hand out the entire starter Pokémon!" Ethan's mother said towards the stairs.<p>

"I know!" Ethan was just packing some pokéballs into his rucksack. He placed in a picture of him and Lyra. Lyra had her fingers arranged into a peace sign and Ethan was sticking his tongue out. Seeing this picture made him feel as if he was shot by a gun. After all, it was his fault she was gone.

He ran down the stairs, cautious not to slip down the stairs.

"I'm leaving mom!"

"Okay, be careful honey," my mother warned him as he walked out the door. He gave her an assuring smile.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he saw a girl dressed in blue overalls and her brown hair tied into two pony tails. She had just parked her bike against a tree and she was walking naturally from Route 29. She paused when she turned her head left from Prof. Elm's house. She walked towards the side of the house.

Ethan tilted his head to the side. Why did she look so familiar?

* * *

><p>Lyra noticed a boy wearing black and blue clothes with auburn hair peeking through the window. She swiftly walked behind him.<p>

"What are you looking at?" she mused. The boy jumped in a surprised manner. He quickly regained his cool and glared daggers at Lyra. Lyra was unaffected by this, she simply returned the glare.

"What are _you _looking at?" the mysterious boy asked and then pushed her away. Lyra fell onto the dirt to her disgust.

"Ow!" she said as she tenderly rubbed her bottom. Ethan quickly walked up to her and helped me up, to her surprise.

"Thanks," Lyra said. Ethan nodded and then turned to the mysterious boy. "You shouldn't act like that to a lady," Ethan pointed out. The mysterious boy scoffed and continued watching through the window.

"Let's leave him alone," Ethan said when he saw Lyra's hand curling into a fist. They both left the mysterious boy alone and walked to the front of Prof. Elm's laboratory.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked Lyra. She nodded. "Yep, he just pushed me. Thanks by the way." Ethan shook his head. "I'm Ethan, and you are?"

"_You will use a fake name, Lyra," Petrel commanded. Lyra nodded but wondered why._

"_Yes, sir. What will my name be?" she asked_

"_It will be Soul. Make sure no one finds out your real name,"_

"I'm Soul. Nice to meet you," she lied.

"Why are you here at New Bark Town? Are you going to get a Pokémon from Prof. Elm?" Ethan mused. She nodded.

"Great, me too! Let's go in together!" Ethan gestured and they both walked inside.

"Hello Ethan! I see you brought a guest. Are you ready to get your first Pokémon?" Prof. Elm welcomed them. Ethan nodded. "This is Soul, she would like a Pokémon too, if that's alright with you."

Lyra smiled and nodded. Inside she was beginning to loathe Ethan. It'll be harder to steal the three Pokémon. Also, Ethan is getting one too! She sighed, this mission is a failure.

"Of course, come here," Prof. Elm gestured as he brought them to a table that held three red and white pokéballs. He opened up the capsules which released a red beam. At their feet stood a Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile.

"Chika!"

"Qui!"

"Tota!"

"Ethan, you can pick first," Lyra offered. Ethan nodded and kneeled down and stared intently at all of the starters.

"I'll pick this one," he said and pointed at Chikorita." Ethan smiled. Lyra grinned. All she had to do was pick the better Pokémon so she can beat him in a battle and steal his Pokémon. It was genius!

The Chikorita smiled and hopped towards Ethan. She rubbed her leaf against Ethan's chin. He smiled and laughed.

"I'll pick this one," Lyra pointed towards the Cyndaquil. She stepped towards him and he began to stress. He released a black cloud of smock which covered Lyra head to toe. Prof. Elm and Ethan looked bewildered, scared Lyra might get angry. She began to laugh, to their disbelief.

"I should've mentioned before, Cyndaquil is a very shy Pokémon and needs to time for you to become close with it." Prof. Elm explained.

Lyra smiled and began to lightly pet the scared Pokémon's head. He began to stop shaking and began to nervously nuzzle it's head on Lyra's arm.

"Tota…" the Totodile said sorrowfully, obviously disappointed he didn't find a trainer. Lyra gave it a grin and patted his blue head.

"Don't worry, you'll get an owner soon," Lyra comforted it. You have nothing to worry, Team Rocket will take good care of you, Lyra thought evilly. Prof. Elm smiled, obviously glad that Lyra made the Pokémon a little happier. He then returned the Totodile back into the pokéball and placed the pokéball on the desk.

Suddenly there was the sound of broken glass. Dust flew into the laboratory and blinded the three. Lyra smirked, this would be the perfect time to steal the Totodile. She skillfully made her way towards the table and extended her arm to steal the pokéball. Her eyebrows arched when she felt someone else's hand on the pokéball. The dust began to thin and she saw the mysterious boy in front of her with his red eyes in shock.

"You!" They both said at the same time. The boy narrowed his eyes and with a quick movement, managed to take the capsule out of Lyra's hand. He quickly ran out of the window which he broke. There was a large gust of air and the dust faded away.

Ethan was the first to notice the missing pokéball. "The Totodile! It's missing!" Lyra pretended to be surprised but really she was furious. That was the perfect moment to steal the Totodile and run off. But no, that stupid idiot had to ruin it. Whoever he was, she will find him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First chapter is finally over! Oh no Silver, beware of Lyra! XD I'm not sure who Lyra should end up. I love Silver and Ethan so idk. Tell me who you want in the reviews.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. He's Mine!

Feathers

Chapter 2

He's Mine

"I can't believe this!" Prof. Elm exclaimed in disbelief. He was saving the Totodile for Lyra when or if she ever returns. Ethan began to jitter uncomfortably. He knew that Pokémon being raised by a heartless trainer would end up being like the trainer. That would be terrible. They never saw the thief or knew his motive but they knew it wasn't good. Suddenly a memory sparked in his mind.

The boy with crimson hair was staring into Prof. Elm's laboratory a few moments ago. He turned his head to the broken window, which was the exact window he was looking at. There was no boy looking out it.

"I think I know who did it," Ethan and Lyra said at the same time. They looked at each other for a second then turned their gaze to Prof. Elm who was still stressing. His tense shoulders seemed to lower slowly.

"You do?" He questioned hopefully but with a hint of doubt.

The two teens nodded.

"When I walked into New Bark Town, I saw a boy with red hair and cold steel eyes. He was staring into that exact window," Lyra explained as she pointed to the destroyed window. She decided to leave out the part that she saw him steal the Pokémon before her very eyes. Simply thinking of it irked her greatly. Ethan nodded in agreement. "I saw him push Soul, which could mean he's cruel or just plain rude. That could endanger the Totodile," Ethan concluded.

This didn't seem to calm Prof. Elm much at all. "Then the Totodile is in a criminal's hands! It could turn into a heartless ruthless Pokémon!"

Lyra quickly headed towards the exit. "I'm going to go find this Pokémon stealer," she announced before going out the door, her Cyndaquil trailing behind her. Ethan was surprised how she managed to get back on her feet so quickly even though an event like this just occurred.

"Ethan, you should go with her," Prof. Elm managed to say. Ethan's looked at him, surprised. "That last Pokémon…was meant her when she returns." His gray eyes widened in shock.

"You don't mean that…that Totodile was meant for Lyra!" He exclaimed in shock. The crushed professor sulked as he nodded.

Ethan quickly ran out of the lab. He had to get that Pokémon back. If he couldn't get that Pokémon back, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. The image of a smiling cheerful five year old Lyra burned in his mind.

"I have to get the Totodile back…For Lyra,"

* * *

><p>The mysterious boy was within Lyra's view. Her eyebrows furrowed furiously. There's the boy who postponed her success in her mission. Her legs ran as fast as the wind. When she was a few feet away from him, she screamed, "You jerk!" Lyra tackled him down and gripped his collar. The boy stared at her confused.<p>

"What are you doing? You freak!" he screamed abruptly.

"Give me back that Totodile!" Lyra demanded. The boy pushed her away, causing Lyra to land on her bottom once again. The red headed boy stood up and glared daggers to her. Lyra stood up and dusted herself off before she shot out her hand. "Give it now." She said sternly.

"Why would you need it? You already got a Cyndaquil." He jeered at Lyra then the timid Cyndaquil. Even if Lyra wasn't undercover, she couldn't just burst out that she worked for Team Rocket and it would prevent the birth of new Johto trainers.

"Why did you steal someone else's Pokémon?" Lyra demanded.

The boy glared at her. "That's no business of yours."

"Then at least give me the Totodile back!"

"Quil!" The Cyndaquil cried out in agreement.

The red haired boy leered at the pig tailed girl. "Why don't we battle for it? Instead of you crying like a baby over it,"

Lyra narrowed her hazel eyes. She wasn't crying over it, she just needs it.

"Fine. If I win, I take back your stolen Pokémon and hand yourself into the police," Lyra explained. The boy's eyebrows rose. "What if _I_ win?"

Lyra shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care what he would say. After all, she was trained especially by Archer himself, of course she's going to win.

"I take your Cyndaquil,"

Lyra gulped and looked down at her starter Pokémon who was by her feet. He looked up to her in worrisome eyes. She bit the bottom of her lip. Lyra never trained it yet and he probably was never in a battle yet.

"Fine."

The boy pulled out the red and white Pokéball from his pocket. He released the Totodile from the capsule. It waved hello to Lyra and she awkwardly waved back.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" He commanded. The Totodile looked at him oddly. She released a scoff. "You don't know anything about fighting with Pokémon do you?" Lyra sneered. His face erupted into red.

"Use Tackle!" Lyra commanded. Cyndaquil hesitantly rammed into the Totodile.

"Tota!"

The boy released a growl. "Use Scratch!" The blue lizard ran towards the fire mouse and clawed his cheek.

"Tackle again."

"Leer."

The tired Totodile managed to glared at Cyndaquil, causing the Timid Pokémon to cower in fear. "Don't worry Cyndaquil. Be brave. Tackle once more. He's almost down!" Lyra cheered him up. The Pokémon got his act together and tackled the lizard. One more hit and the Pokémon would faint.

"Alright Cyndaquil! One more ta-!" Lyra was cut off when she heard rustling from the bushes. "Soul? Are you here?" A voice emanated from the shrubbery. Ethan's head popped out from the bush with leaves scattered over his head.

"Soul! And…the criminal!" Ethan exclaimed out loud as he pointed at the mystery boy.

"Tch. The last thing I need is to be caught," The boy said as he returned his Totodile. Lyra bared her teeth at him. "What are you doing? We're not done battling," she said abruptly. He sneered at her. There was no way he could win when he was a total novice at battling.

"Give me back that Totodile! He's mine!" Lyra shouted as she ran towards him again and slammed him to the ground, once again. There was a sudden shine blinding her left eye. It was coming from a trainer card. She got off of the boy and picked it up.

She saw a picture of the mysterious boy.

"You're name is Silver?" Lyra mused. Silver got up and snatched it out of her hands.

"That's no business of yours." He growled.

"Whatever. Just give me the damn Totodile!" Lyra exclaimed, ready to pounce on him again.

"Wait, Soul!" Ethan called out. She turned her direction away from Silver and he knew it was the perfect time to run. Lyra turned around to see that the thief was gone. "Get back here, you dirty thief!"

Silver was already running away from them by the time Ethan got to Lyra. Lyra was ready to chase after Silver but Ethan managed to hold her back. He was actually holding himself back at the same time. "Don't worry. As much as I want to catch him too, let's let the police take care of him. It'd be dangerous for you to go after him," Ethan explained. Lyra pouted, she knew she could take him on. He wasn't much of a threat, especially since he's a total beginner at battling.

"Fine, let's go back," Lyra agreed reluctantly.

….

"His name is Silver. He has maroon hair and red eyes," Ethan explained to the officer who was taking notes in a notebook. "We saw him run towards Cherrygrove City."

The officer thanked the teens and walked away. Lyra's time was ticking. She needed to get at least one of the starter Pokémon other than Cyndaquil. She looked at Ethan who just adjusted his black and yellow baseball cap. "Hey Ethan, want to have a battle?"

Ethan blinked his eyes and then nodded. "But wait, let me get my other Pokémon from my room." Lyra nodded and began to wait outside his house.

Whatever Pokémon he was getting, there's no way he could beat her, unless he gets a ground, rock, or water type. Other than that, there's no way she can lose.

When the door opened, Lyra grinned. She was ready to win.

"Is it okay if I use my Marill?" Ethan asked as he walked out with a round blue and white ball tailing behind him. Lyra fell to the ground. _There's no way I can win,_ Lyra thought pitifully to herself.

"You know what, let's battle another time," Lyra sulked. Ethan stifled a snicker. "Are you afraid to lose?"

Lyra swung her head darkly to Ethan, who recoiled. "I don't mean it like that!" Ethan said nervously. He already saw how Lyra reacts when she's angry. "Besides, let's fight when we get at least three Pokémon."

Lyra sighed. She doesn't have that much time to get two more Pokémon. She was going to fail her first mission. "Nevermind. I have to leave anyway."

Ethan gasped. "You're leaving already? Where are you headed?"

"Goldenrod City." Team Rocket was planning an attack there to find Giovanni, the missing leader of the notorious Team Rocket.

A light bulb sparked in Ethan's mind. "Why don't we go together? We can split when we get to Goldenrod," he suggested.

"I really can't. I have a tight schedule. You're probably going to battle the gym leaders." Lyra pointed out. Last thing she needs is to be discovered as a Team Rocket spy.

Ethan pouted. "Come on? Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No means no,"

"Come on!"

"Do I need a dictionary to tell you what 'no' means?"

"Please, please, please?"

"How old are you?"

"15. How about you? And please?"

"I'm 10. No! For the last time,"

Ethan looked at her oddly. "Are you sure that's how old you are?" Lyra shrugged. Team Rocket never knew how old she was so they began from when they got her.

"I guess I am. Besides, I don't care about age."

"You look too old to be 10," Ethan said.

Lyra glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ethan gulped. "I don't mean like that!"

"So how old do I look?" Lyra mused, not interested.

"Well your hairstyle," Ethan pointed to her pigtails, "make you look younger. Try putting them down for a second,"

Lyra pulled down her hat. "No way! I'm not taking off my pigtails!"

"Why? It's not like I'm asking you to get naked or anything." Ethan asked as his eyebrow rose in confusion.

"I'm not taking them off!" Lyra complained like a child.

"At least tell me why you won't take them off," he asked.

"Because I'm having a bad hair day, that's why I'm wearing this huge hat!" She lied between her teeth. She pulled down her hat to cover most of her face.

Ethan sighed and relaxed his shoulders. There was no point in trying to squeeze the truth out of her. "Never mind, sorry I asked. I guess you look like a 14 or 15 year old."

"Oh, thanks."

Ethan nodded then cracked a smile. "Now let's go to Goldenrod!" He quickly grasped her wrist and began running.

"We're not going together!" Lyra fumed as she tried to release herself from his grip.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon So Far<strong>

_Lyra/Soul-_

**Cyndaquil lvl 5**

_Ethan-_

**Chikorita lvl 5**

**Marill lvl 9**

_Silver-_

**Totodile lvl 5**


End file.
